Legendary Showdowns
by Parlandarish4E
Summary: You've been wondering. What if Legend A faced Superstar B. Or Legend C faced Diva D. Well you don't have to wonder any longer. Come over and submit a request for a dream match or a match you'd like to see. It may happen before your eyes. The next chapter could be yours. I want to write epic matches and showdowns that you and I can enjoy. So come on by and join me.
1. Chapter 1 The Miz vs Randy Savage

**A/N: Hello wrestling fans! My name is Lance and this is my one shot series. But, this is also a request series. This means that I will sometimes post match ideas that I come up with. But, I will mainly try to do reader requests. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and decide to put in a request or stick around for more on shots. Also, thanks to MistressDaisy94 for her contributions to this first chapter.**

Randy Savage came out of the back, wearing his Macho Madness cape. He played to the crowd and stopped to put his glasses on a boy's face that was alongside the ramp. The Macho Man walked up the ring steps and on to the apron with the crowd still cheering and singing along to famous theme song.

"Oh yeah!" Randy yelled before suddenly being pulled back and landing face first on the apron, the crowd booing loudly at the one responsible for the assault.

The Miz landed a few hard shots on the hurt superstar and smashed his face into the apron again. He wrapped Randy's cape around his body and threw him into the barricade. The Miz jumped on the man as he slumped down and started hammering away on him. He continued for a few moments before punching the Hall of Famer one last time. The Miz pulled Savage to his feet and threw him into the ring. He stayed focused on the downed superstar and slid into the ring.

"Am I good enough now, Randy!? Huh!?" The Miz yelled angrily and kicked him in the head.

The Miz backed away from the man so the referee could check him over to continue. He saw Randy rising in the corner and started setting him up. The referee suddenly moved away from the Macho Man as he heard the Miz yell 'move!'. The younger Superstar ran across the ring and delivered his signature clothesline to the veteran. He moved back again so the ref could check out Randy. They talked lowly for a few moments and the ref stood. He moved over to the ropes and reluctantly called for the bell.

Randy managed to get out of his cape and started pulling himself up with the ropes. He turned to face the Miz and got a rake to the eyes. The Miz set the Macho Man up for a suplex, but turned it into a spinning neckbreaker. He rolled up the veteran easily. 1..2..Kick out!

The Miz nodded his head expectantly knowing it wouldn't be that easy. He grabbed Savage by his head and pulled it viciously to bring him to his feet. Miz hit the legend with a knee to the gut, causing the older man to let out a sharp gasp and threw him to the ropes. He caught Randy coming back and hit an atomic drop. The Miz threw his opponent's arm over his neck and slammed him into the mat with a back suplex. He got back to his feet quickly and walked over to the turnbuckle. The Miz untied the top cushion to expose the top turnbuckle and threw it out of the ring. He ignored the ref's yelling and grabbed Randy once more, nothing but a smile graced his lips as the man tugged his opponent's arm. Randy let himself be irish whipped and quickly turned it around, sending the Miz into the exposed turnbuckle instead.

Randy took his time catching his breath and kicked the Miz in the head as he tried getting to his feet. He tried to grab his opponent but he slid out of the ring. The Macho Man climbed on to the apron and leveled the Miz. He waited for him to turn around and crushed him with a flying clothesline. Randy got back to his feet and put Miz's upper body on the top of the barricade. He got back up on the apron and yelled his signature 'Oh yeah!' causing the crowd to cheer. Then, Savage jumped off and smashed Miz into the barricade with a double axe handle.

"You're a thousand years too soon to beat me, yeah." Randy said pulling the man up. "Too soon to match the cream of the crop. You're just spoiled milk on a hot day. You reek."

Randy began to drag the younger Superstar along and threw him into barricade near the announce table. He started to pull apart the wires and used his arm to swipe away the papers and threw the monitors onto his opponent. Once he was done clearing it, Randy uppercutted the Miz and threw him on to the table. He pointed to the crowd and then dragged his finger to the turnbuckle. Randy climbed onto the apron then up the turnbuckle and stood tall. He raised his hands slowly so that they were out at his sides and then raised them above his head, bringing them together. He closed his eyes for a second and then took the dive. Randy flew through the air aiming his signature elbow drop. It looked like it would hit. But, at the last possible second the Miz rolled off of the table and onto the concrete. Then, Randy crashed through the table alone and blackness overtook him.

The Miz laid on the ground, looking at the sky, breathing heavily. His mind was a little hazy as ring officials passed by him talking panickedly. He looked to his side and saw a small crowd gathered around Randy, who laid unconscious in the remains of the announcement table. This was his moment. Miz slowly flipped over and started pushing himself to his feet. He used the ring apron to stand and hobbled his way over to the group. The Miz roughly pushed the officials out of his way and leaned down to grab the prone form of the Macho Man. He strained a bit but managed to pull the veteran up to his feet. Miz started to drag Savage to the ring. He finally got to the apron and leaned the man against it. The Miz lifted Randy's unconscious body on to the side of the ring and rolled him in. He crawled in after his opponent and went for the pin. 1..2..3-NO! KICK OUT!

The Miz stared down at Randy in disbelief and stumbled backwards into a corner. The younger man couldn't believe that this old man.. still kicked out after all that. He couldn't believe that that wasn't it, his eyes turned to the referee as he held up three fingers. The man in stripes shook his head from side to side as he clarified holding up two fingers. Miz mumbled to himself before his attention turned to the Savage, who was slowly showing signs of life and trying to rise. He became angry and rushed over to the man. The Miz started stomping on Savage like a man possessed and the referee had to pull him back. He yelled in frustration and slapped his hand on the turnbuckle. The Miz shook his head as he watched Randy once again trying to make it to his feet. He carefully moved around his opponent and stalked him looking for his finisher. The Miz quickly grabbed the Macho Man under his arms and tried to go for the Skull Crushing Finale. But, his opponent struggled and he suddenly found himself dropped on his head with a Russian legsweep.

Randy got to his feet breathing heavily and leaned on the corner to catch his breath. He sensed the Miz doing something and quickly moved out of the way. The Miz went through the second rope and ran shoulder first into the steel post. Randy caught his breath and pulled him back out. He let his opponent fall to the ground and once again went to the top rope. Randy leveled the Miz and for the second time in the night jumped off of the top looking to land his signature elbow drop. And this time he did, Savage's elbow landed right in the middle of Miz's chest. Randy let out a hiss of pain as he finished landing but quickly scrambled to cover the Miz. The referee slides into place bringing his hand down. 1..2..

The referee looks up and sees Miz's foot on the rope, so he had to stop his count. He tells this to Randy, who lets out a deep sigh and gets back to his feet. The Macho Man bends over grabbing the Miz by the hair and gets poked in the eyes. The Miz takes advantage of the situation and grabs the vulnerable veteran. He hooks Randy's arms and smashes his face into the ground with the Skull Crushing Finale. Miz quickly rolls Randy up, nodding along with the count. 1..2..3..! The Miz's eyes pop open in shock and he rolls out of the ring. He raises his hands in victory and falls down on the ramp. The referee comes out and raises his hand as the Awesome One celebrates.


	2. Chapter 2 Braun vs Batista vs Brock

A/N: Back again with Chapter Number 2! And we have our first request which I think is a doozy. We have Braun Strowman vs Brock Lesnar vs Batista requested by LyokoDetective88. Let's jump right in there.

Batista came out looking ready and determined to win this match. He stopped on the ramp and slammed his hands down multiple times before doing his usual 'gatling gun' to the pyro shoot out. The Animal slapped his chest and walked down to the ring. He walked up the steps and stepped inside the ring, turning back to wait for his opponents.

Braun came out silently. No really he came out absolutely silently and walked down the ramp. The Wyatt Family Member stopped at ringside to stare at Batista and then pulled himself on to the apron. He stepped over the top rope and got into his own corner, his hand drifted to the black sheep mask as he pulled it off of his head.

Brock came out with intensity coming off of him in waves. He took in the crowds cheering to his song and focused on the ring. Brock began jogging in place, he threw both arms in the air and confidently made his way down to the ring. The Beast Incarnate got to the end of the ramp and jumped on to the apron. His fireworks went off not phasing him or his opponents. Brock entered the ring and moved to jog in place in his corner.

The referee looked at the three men standing in the ring and shivered. He was intimidated by the large men and backed into the fourth corner to call for the bell.

Brock looked at Batista who stared right back at him. Then slowly both men turned to face Braun together. He barely had time to register what was happening before he was being mauled by the Animal and the Beast Incarnate. Brock smashed the Wyatt Family member to the floor with a clothesline. Batista waited for the company's newest monster to stand up and crushed him with a spear. Braun rolled out of the ring and fell to the concrete.

Brock grabbed Batista suddenly as he backed away from the ropes and hit a german suplex. He kept his arms around the Animal's waist and brought him back to his feet. Brock let out a yell and dropped Batista on his head with a release german suplex. He mounts the former World Champion and hammers shots into his chest and face. Brock senses movement and sees Braun pulling himself up onto the apron. He stood up and ran over knocking Strowman off with a clothesline. Brock exited the ring and stalked the younger but larger superstar. He threw him forward into the steel post and performed a back suplex onto the concrete. Lesnar kicked Braun in the head and made his way over to the steps. He removed the top step and smashed it on to Strowman's back. Brock set the steps against the barricade and punched the Wyatt family member in the head a few times stunning him.

Batista, who had recovered from Brock's assault, slid out of the ring and almost took Lesnar's head off with a running boot to the skull. He pulled the Beast to his feet and threw him into the steel steps. The Animal stomped his feet and banged on the barricade. He grabbed Lesnar as he got back to his feet and slammed him back first with a spinebuster into the bottom steel step. Batista shook his aching hands out and got back to his feet. He didn't expect to turn around into a clothesline, however.

Braun breathed heavily as he stared at the Animal. He roughly grabbed him and tossed him back first on to the concrete. Braun looked over at the motionless Beast and decided to ignore him for now. He grunted at a few hard shots from Batista and slammed a double axe handle into his opponent's back. Braun picked the former World Champion and threw him into the barricade. He gave a string of vicious headbutts to Batista and then big booted him in the face, knocking him into the crowd. Braun breathed intensely as he watched the unconscious man lay still on the ground. The strong man turned away and saw the Beast Incarnate starting to pull himself to his feet. Braun ran at his opponent and smashed him chest first against the steel post with a heavy shove that made Lesnar fall back to the ground. The deranged superstar grabbed Brock and threw him into the ring. Strowman stalked Lesnar waiting for him to get to his feet. When the Beast turned around Braun grabbed him under both arms to apply his deadly submission hold. The referee rushed over to see if Brock wanted to submit. He shifted around trying to see Brock's face and saw him with his eyes. The referee was about to call it when the Beast's eyes opened wide and smashed his head against Braun's.

Brock continued headbutting the deranged superstar until his grip loosened and then he tossed the large athlete over his head with a belly to belly suplex. The Beast Incarnate yelled as he got back to his feet. Lesnar let Strowman stagger back to his feet and proceeded to take him to "suplex city" with not 1, not 2, but 3 German suplexes. And just when it seemed to be over Brock brought him up for 3 more. The Beast finally ended the string with a release German suplex. Braun rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor outside. Brock jumped out of the ring ,over the second rope, and made his way to the announce table. He ripped the monitors out and threw them at the barricade. The Beast spotted Batista leaning on the barricade and walked over. He slammed the Animal on the concrete with a snap suplex.

Brock was on fire at the moment and lifted Braun to his feet. He lifted the deranged superstar onto his shoulders and walked over to the announce table. The Beast Incarnate roared and sent Strowman through the table. Brock wasted no time in getting to his feet and looking for Batista. He spotted the wounded Animal picking himself up off the floor near the barricade and started leveling him. There was a collective moment of intense anticipation throughout the arena. Then, the Beast Incarnate shot forward like a gunshot spearing the Animal through the barricade.

The referee looked helplessly at the carnage and got out of the ring. He walked over to the broken announce table and saw Braun unconscious. The ref moved over to the decimated barricade and saw that both Brock and Batista were out. He saw the Beast twitch and walked over. The referee saw Brock's eyes open and the youngest WWE Champion slowly started to move. The ref sighed and moved over to the officials who had started to surround Strowman and watched as the doctor checked him out. The officials jumped back when Braun suddenly tried to sit up. The Wyatt Family member breathed heavily as he tried to rise. However, the referee's attention was taken away by Brock getting to his feet and making his way over.

Brock shook off the cobwebs he had from going through the barricade and started to push past the officials. The doctor said something to him, but he ignored him and 'helped' Braun get to his feet. The Beast dragged the Black Sheep over to ringside and put him up on the apron with some effort. Brock got into the ring himself and walked over to the kneeling man. He lifted Braun up and performed a belly to back suplex. Lesnar was in complete control of the match.

Outside the ring, Batista body ached and throbbed painfully. He agonizingly slowly began to crawl his way back towards the ring.

Brock lifted Strowman to his feet and put him up on his shoulders. He was about to deliver the F5 but Braun fought furiously against him. Lesnar was forced to drop the deranged superstar and turned only to get a big boot to the face.

Braun saw his opportunity and clotheslined the Beast. The deranged let Lesnar get back to his feet and threw him onto his back across the ring. Braun waited for Brock to rise again and hit a powerslam. The Wyatt Family member quickly went for the pin. The referee slid into place hand hitting the mat. 1..2..Kickout!

Braun slammed his fist into the mat angrily and began to viciously assault Brock. He breathed heavily as he slammed his fists into the Beast's body. The referee came over and started shouting at him to calm down and stop, Black Sheep continued his assault for a few moments then let up. He breathed heavily as he stalked the tired Beast and stomped on his back. Brock rolled out of the ring and Braun reached for him but missed. The deranged superstar was about to follow him out but his arm was suddenly wrapped around someone's neck and his back was crashing into the mat.

Batista got up after hitting the back suplex and looked out at the crowd. He grabbed the top rope and started shaking it while stomping his feet. The Animal turned around suddenly dodging a clothesline by the Black Sheep and bounced off the ropes. He leveled the Wyatt Family member with a spear and gave the crowd to thumbs up. Batista stalked Braun waiting for him to turn around. The Animal viciously kicked the deranged superstar in the stomach and put him a powerbomb hold. Batista yelled as he slammed the Black Sheep into the mat with an earth shattering Batista Bomb. The arena erupted as the former World Champion went for the pin. 1..2..3-NO! BROCK BREAKS IT UP!

The Beast Incarnate landed a hard shot to Batista's head and the two started brawling. It was a struggle to see who would be the winner. Brock landed an uppercut to the Animal's jaw that stunned him. The youngest WWE champion in history planted the former World Champion with a devastating suplex. Brock waited for Batista to rise and put him up on his shoulders. He went for the F5 but the Animal landed on his feet and planted him with a spinebuster. Batista brought Brock back to his feet and quickly went for a Batista Bomb. He hit the move and quickly try to go for the pin. The referee slid into place when Brock suddenly locked in the Kimura. Batista immediately began struggling to get out of it. But, it only served to let the Beast lock it in completely. The Animal started to lift himself up bringing Lesnar along for the ride. He slammed Brock into the mat but his hold didn't break. Batista started to raise himself up again but Brock wrenched his arm, making him cry out in pain. The Beast Incarnate yelled as he brought the wrenching to near arm breaking capacity. The Animal tried to hold out but started tapping out from the pain. The referee spotted Batista tapping and called for the bell.

Brock's theme song began to play through the arena and he released the Kimura. The Beast stood up leaving behind a half conscious Batista. Lesnar spotted Strowman getting to his feet and walked towards him. He lifted the deranged superstar onto his shoulder and planted him with an F5. Brock raised his arms in the air as his theme continued to play.


End file.
